Resistance
by Kurai Kiryu
Summary: Fic escrita para o 30 Cookies e para Karoline "Sim, pois aqueles encontros não passavam de uma despedia que eles vinham alongando por anos, sabiam que nunca ficariam juntos, que nunca construiriam nada juntos além de uma saudade insuportável."


**Naruto não me pertence blá blá blá**

**Fic escrita para o 30 Cookies tema 24 – Despedida,**

** e escrita para Karol, minha prima querida, que essa fic alegre suas andanças pelo FF . net ^^ **

**E querida... você está morta! XP **

* * *

Enquanto andava apressadamente, suas botas afundavam na neve que já ultrapassava os quinze centímetros, a madrugada sem lua e sem estelas não possibilitava nenhuma iluminação, obrigando-a a caminhar por extinto e perícia adquirida como kunoichi por todos aqueles anos, ou talvez, por uma estranha força que parecia ligá-la a ele, puxando-a em direção a ele. Era um chamado irresistível e Sakura não podia e nem queria ignorá-lo. Passara tempo demais fazendo isso.

A sensação do chakra quente se intensificando veio em ondas, fazendo-a arrepiar-se de excitação "finalmente, estou chegando, estou chegando!" repetia em pensamentos, ansiosa.

Quando conseguiu enxergar a luz opaca e amarelada que produzidas por velas que iluminavam as janelas de vidro sujo do casebre caindo aos pedaços, sentiu seu coração falhar um batimento, suas pernas tremeram e ela quase perdeu o equilíbrio, mas conseguiu manter-se firme e acelerou o passo...

Faltava tão pouco agora!

Logo estava empurrando a madeira podre da porta para abri-la, as dobradiças velhas e enferrujadas gemeram em protesto, seus pés esquentaram-se levemente agora que livres de toda aquela neve, mas ela nem percebeu.

Seus olhos varreram o local conhecido, aquela atmosfera sombria composta de pouca luz, cortinas puídas que balançavam levemente e estavam tão sujas que já não se podia dizer a cor delas, venezianas podres e quebradas sujando o chão coberto de poeira e bolor, a única coisa verdadeiramente limpa era a cama. Enorme e pesada como cama antiga que era, o único móvel que não havia sido consumido pelo mofo, estava coberta por lençóis de algodão, tão brancos quanto a neve lá fora.

Os orbes verdes se movimentaram loucamente de um lado a outro, cansados de tanta espera, buscando de um sinal _dele_, ele tinha que estar perto, podia sentir seu chakra queimando a superfície de sua pele.

Sakura parou de respirar. A capa pesada que usara para se esquentar e proteger-se da neve estava sendo tirada de seus ombros lenta e gentilmente.

O nome dele foi pronunciado:

- S-sasuke-kun? – sua respiração condensou formando uma névoa branca a sua frente.

**Is our secret safe tonight?**  
Será que nosso segredo está seguro esta noite?  
**And are we out of sight? **  
Nós estamos fora de vista?  
**Or will our world come tumbling down?**  
Ou será que nosso mundo está desmoronando?  
**Will they find our hiding place? **  
Será que descobriram nosso esconderijo?  
** Is this our last embrace? **  
Será esse nosso último abraço?  
**Or will the walls start caving in? **  
Ou será que as paredes começam a desmoronar?

Ela virou-se, e então, Sasuke pode estudá-la. Sakura tinha as faces coradas pelo frio cortante e pelo esforço de ter caminhado até ali, havia pequenos flocos de neve salpicados em seus cabelos cor-de-rosa, seus olhos verdes britavam com adoração ao encará-lo, e sua respiração ofegante fazia o ar transitar rapidamente por seus lábios vermelhos e deliciosamente volumosos pelo frio. Foi nessa parte do corpo de Sakura em que Sasuke teve sua atenção presa.

Quando sua capa escorregou por suas costas e caiu no chão produzindo um som arrastado de atrito dos tecidos seguido pelo abafado da queda, Sakura notou que Sasuke havia a capa, suas mãos haviam saído de seus ombros para trazê-la para mais perto dele puxando-a pela cintura, num por reflexo ela estendeu as mãos impedindo um choque maior entre seus corpos, acabou espalmando-as no peito de Sasuke causando arrepios em ambos, ele tirou uma das mãos da cintura dela para afastar alguns dos fios rosados de seu rosto e segurá-lo logo após fazer isso acariciando com a ponta do polegar os traços de seu rosto delicado, Sakura fechou os olhos um tanto tremula, ela ia dizer que sentiu saudades, mas Sasuke aproveitou os chamativos lábios entreabertos para começar um beijo intenso.

Ele não era bom em se expressar com palavras, então era em momentos como aquele em que ele tinha chances de externar tudo o que estava sentindo. A urgência em que ele a apertava contra si desvendando mais uma vez os caminhos de sua boca pequena mordiscando seu lábio inferior a ponto de quase machucá-la, só era o seu modo de expressar o quanto tinha sido desesperador ficar tanto tempo longe dela, o quanto ele havia se sentido perdido, o quanto tinha sido insuportável para ele.

E ela respondia a altura, envolvendo o pescoço dele com os braços, sentindo a ferida causada pela saudade que ardera dolorosamente dentro de si durante todo o tempo em que estiveram longe, sendo anestesiada pela presença dele.

**It could be wrong, could be wrong  
**,Isto pode estar errado, pode estar errado,  
**But it should've been right,  
**Mas poderia ter sido certo  
**It could be wrong, could be wrong,  
**Isto pode estar errado, pode estar errado,  
**To let our hearts ignite,  
**Para deixar nossos corações inflamarem,  
** It could be wrong, could be wrong,  
**Isto pode estar errado, pode estar errado,  
**Are we digging a hole?  
**Estamos cavando um buraco?  
**It could be wrong, could be wrong,  
**Isto pode estar errado, pode estar errado,  
**This is out of control,  
** Isto está fora de controle,  
** It could be wrong, could be wrong,  
**Isto pode estar errado, pode estar errado,  
** It could never last,  
** Isto nunca poderia durar,  
** It could be wrong, could be wrong,  
** Isto pode estar errado, pode estar errado,  
**Must erase it fast,  
**Precisa apagar isso rápido,  
**It could be wrong, could be wrong,  
**Isto pode estar errado, pode estar errado,  
** But it could've been right,  
** Mas poderia ter sido certo  
**It could be wrong, could be wrong,  
**Isto pode estar errado, pode estar errado,

Seus encontros irregulares aconteciam poucas vezes, como não havia como manter contato, eles antes de se separarem tentavam achar uma data em que os dois fariam o possível e o impossível para poder cumprir. Quantas vezes ela já não fora para aquela acabana apenas para receber um recado com outra data? E quantas vezes ela não havia deixado uma data nova e um pedido de desculpas quando sabia que o encontro seria impossível?

Por isso eles se apertavam daquela forma, como se a atual proximidade pudesse compensar o longo período de tempo separados.

Da primeira vez em que um encontro como aquele aconteceu, não foi nada por acaso e também não teve total acordo entre ambas as partes. Sasuke fizera tudo de caso pensado para encontrar-se com Naruto, espalhando pistas óbvias para o loiro seguir, e qual foi sua surpresa ao encontrar Sakura no lugar do amigo.

_- ME SOLTE! SEU IMBECIL! – ela gritava amarrada e vendada com cordas de chakra que a impediam de se soltar de imediato – EU NÃO ESTOU SOZINHA! – "Mentira" pensou ele, divertido com a ingenuidade dela, é claro que havia cuidado para que quem quer que entrasse naquela cabana estivesse sozinho - MEUS COMPANHEIROS VÃO VIR ME BUSCAR! – ela havia vindo sozinha e sem conhecimento do time sete, completamente a mercê de qualquer um inclusive dele, era o que pensava inconsciente das capacidades dela, capacidades essas que a levaram a juntar uma concentração de chakra muito grande nas mãos e se soltar das cordas que a prendiam._

_Os dois encararam-se chocados quando ela arrancou a venda, cada um por um motivo diferente._

_Ela por ser ele, e ele por ter sido jogado longe atravessando a parede do barraco e criando uma cratera no chão do lado de fora._

_Depois de passado ele choque ela entrou em posição de luta:_

_- Vou te levar de volta para vila Sasuke-kun!_

_Ela o atacou, Sasuke não podia deixar de ficar incrivelmente impressionado pela nova força dela. Lutavam extremamente próximos e cada vez se aproximando mais. Quando Sasuke finalmente cansou daquele "jogo" prendeu as mãos dela nas costas e a empurrou em direção a um pinheiro de tronco bem grosso._

_- Sasuke-kun... – disse ela ofegante_

_- Onde está o Naruto?_

_Os olhos dela de estreitaram._

_- Não vou deixar que você faça nada de mal a ele! – por algum motivo que ele não pode explicar muito bem Sasuke sentiu-se extremamente incomodado com a demonstração de zelo._

_- Eu não ia machucá-lo. – disse calmamente._

_- Não minta para mim! – ela remexeu-se com violência, tentando sem sucesso soltar-se._

_Os dois passaram a se encarar com raiva, o plano original era machucá-la na cabeça – um modo de ela não se lembrar do ocorrido – e depois desacordá-la, mas o hálito quente de Sakura batendo em seu rosto que já estava tão próximo o levou a fazer outra coisa._

_Sasuke a beijou e soltou suas mãos. Ela poderia tê-lo jogado longe, mas preferiu segurar o kimono dele com as duas mãos puxando-o para perto._

_Seu primeiro beijo com Sasuke e a tempestade doce de início do verão que veio com ele foram coisas que ela nunca iria esquecer._

**Love is our resistance,  
**O amor é a nossa resistência,  
** They'll keep us apart and they won't stop breaking us down.  
** Eles vão nos manter separados e eles não vão parar de nos quebrar,  
** Hold me,  
**Me segure,  
** Our lips must always be sealed.  
** Nossos lábios devem estar sempre fechados.

_Sasuke carregou-a para dentro da cabana quando as gotas ficaram muito grossas, as pernas dela o abraçando fortemente pela cintura fazendo-o sentir coisas que nunca sonhara em sentir. Lá eles foram ajudando um ao outro a tirar as roupas molhadas, mas sem interromper o beijo por muito tempo._

_Quando Sakura sentiu suas costas encostarem-se à superfície macia da cama cheia de poeira um raio iluminou o quarto e ela pode ver rosto de Sasuke mais uma vez, os cabelos negros molhados colando na face pálida, os traços conhecidos haviam amadurecido deixando mais atraente, ele sentiu uma inexplicável vontade de chorar, estendeu os braços para ele, o abraçando enquanto ele devorava seu pescoço, meu Deus! Quanta saudade sentira!_

_Um trovão retumbou. _

_- Quer que eu te solte?- perguntou ele afrouxando o abraço para olhá-la quando sentiu as lágrimas quentes dela escorrerem por suas costas nuas._

_Ela fez que não, e ele a olhou sem entender._

_- O que você queria com o Naruto? – sua voz saiu entrecortada por soluços._

_Ele se sentou na cama soltando-a, as palavras dela clarearam sua razão._

_- Eu fiz isso tudo para dar um aviso._

_- Aviso?_

_- A vila vai ser atacada... – não havia expressão no rosto bonito, mas Sakura mesmo no escuro podia enxergar a preocupação e a angustia nos olhos oblíquos. – Ouvi dizer que vai haver uma festa no próximo mês._

_- Naruto pediu Hinata Hyuuga em casamento, como ele é o Hokage e ela a líder do clã, toda a vila e algumas pessoas de fora foram convidados... Você quer dizer que alguém vai atacar a vila durante a festa?_

_- Exato – os orbes negros brilharam em sua direção, perfurando-a._

_- Por que fez isso? – ele lhe lançou um olhar indagador, em resposta ao tom de desafio dela e a seus olhos duros ainda avermelhados pelo choro. – Porque está tentando nos salvar se nos abandonou? Se já foi vontade sua que nós todos morrêssemos?_

_- Sua vila matou a todos que eu amava uma vez..._

_- Isso não lhe dá o direito de tentar nos destruir! Só substituiria sangue com sangue! Morte com morte! Dor com dor! Quando vai compreender?! – ela se levantou recompondo-se, céus o que ainda estava fazendo ali?! Quase havia se entregado para ele! Havia esquecido tudo que havia acontecido? Toda a dor que Sasuke havia causado?! O que estava acontecendo com ela?! Aquilo era errado!_

_Ele fechou os olhos_

_- Estou cansado disso tudo Sakura, vim para dar um aviso e já o dei, volte para Konoha e transmita-o para Naruto se preza o lugar onde vive._

_Sentiu seus olhos umedeceram novamente._

_O que era aquilo afinal?_

_Sasuke parecia tão... frágil...?_

_- Volte comigo! – sua voz saiu embargada e horrivelmente infantil._

_Ele respondeu com um sorriso enviesado._

_- Adeus Sakura. – ele olhou-a pelo que pensou ser a ultima vez._

**If we live our life in fear,  
**Se vivermos a nossa vida no medo,  
** I'll wait a thousand years,  
** Vou esperar mil anos,  
**Just to see you smile again.  
** Só pra ver você sorrir novamente,  
** Calm your prayers for love and peace,  
** Faça suas orações para o amor e paz,  
**You'll wake the Thought Police,  
** Você vai acordar a polícia do pensamento,  
**We can hide the truth inside.  
**Podemos esconder a verdade dentro.

_Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e quebrou o contato visual para procurar sua blusa, com o silêncio que faziam agora que a chuva havia passado o barulho do zíper foi incrivelmente alto._

_- Sasuke-kun? – ele virou os olhos em direção a ela sem se mover. – Obrigada._

_Tinha alguém segurando seu coração o apertando com muita força, ele tinha certeza._

_Um novo raio iluminou o lugar onde antes estava silhueta dela o observando mostrando a ele o quão vazio estava agora, a estiagem com certeza não ia durar muito. _

_Não se levantou da cama, ficou lá sentado sentindo aquele vazio o preencher, torturando-o levando-o para os braços de desespero, mas ele não ficou ali por muito tempo, ela não ocultou o chakra para pega-lo de surpresa ao voltar muito pelo contrário, seu chakra tocou sua pele, tão quente e tão apaixonado quanto os lábios rosados que lhe beijavam no pescoço, orelha, rosto e boca._

_Quase não pode acreditar quando a sentiu, e algo dentro se si perguntava a todo instante se tudo aquilo não passava de um sonho, mas ela estava ali e aquele momento se repetiria por muitas e muitas vezes._

Sasuke a mantinha em baixo de si de um modo um tanto dominador, ele puxou o zíper de sua blusa cor de rosa libertando a carne antes apertada na blusa de material severo, perfeita para agüentar grandes batalhas, o cheiro dela o embriagava, o movimento languido que seus seios faziam a cada respiração profunda o hipnotizava, não era bem ela quem estava sendo dominada naquela cama.

- Ninguém está desconfiando de nada?

Ela demorou um pouco para responder extaziada.

- Tá falando do Naruto? – ele não precisou responder – Ele desconfia é claro... Só me disse pra tomar cuidado, que não queria que eu me machucasse, a preocupação de sempre...

Ela desamarrou a corda roxa que caiu assim como a kusanagi e a túnica que ele mantinha erroneamente em volta de sua cintura, Sasuke deixou que Sakura com suas pequenas mãos o livrasse da blusa branca quando ela terminou guiada sabe-se lá pelo que, abraçou-o pelo pescoço, ele a levantou para desabotoar sua estranha saia e aproveitando a proximidade de seus lábios com o pescoço alvo dela mordeu-o levemente fazendo-a soltar um lamento de prazer, ele sorriu quando a sentiu arrepiar-se, tinha certa preferência por aquela parte do corpo dela.

- Eu o amo, eu o amo – murmurava ela em meio a suspiros e gemidos de prazer e também era primeira coisa que ela dizia ao acordar ele nada respondia, ela dizia pelos dois.

**Love is our resistance,  
**O amor é a nossa resistência,  
** They'll keep us apart and they won't stop breaking us down.  
** Eles vão nos manter separados e eles não vão parar de nos quebrar,  
** Hold me,  
**Me segure,  
**Our lips must always be sealed.  
**Nossos lábios devem estar sempre fechados.

A luz pálida daquela manhã de fim de inverno banhava o casebre, criando sombras nas dobras do lençol, única coisa que a envolvia,ele apreciava aquilo, adorando aquela imagem como se adora algo sagrado e para ele aquilo era.

Não sabia nada sobre, deuses ou anjos, sabia apenas obre o sentimento forte que tinha por ela, Sakura diria a ele que era amor, mas ele duvidava que fosse algo tão simples assim. Como algo tão grande, maravilhoso e por muitas vezes perturbador do modo como o dominava, podia ser resumido em uma só palavra?

Amor... Quatro letras não representavam nada daquilo que sentia.

Ela suspirou antes de acordar.

- Sasuke...kun? – havia desespero nos olhos recém abertos, mas logo ele se aplacou quando ela o enxergou.

Sasuke aproximou o corpo ao dela, eles ficaram se encarando longamente, percebendo as pequenas diferenças que o tempo causara nos rostos um do outro, tentando inutilmente adiar a despedida.

Sim, pois aqueles encontros não passavam de uma despedia que eles vinham alongando por anos, sabiam que nunca ficariam juntos, que nunca construiriam nada juntos além de uma saudade insuportável.

E mesmo assim resistiam em se separar totalmente, se encontravam as escondidas a despeito de todos, se aquilo era errado não se importavam ou discordavam, se estar com a pessoa amada era errado, então o certo não lhes interessava, não lhes parecia apropriado, _certo._

Ela abraçou-o pela cintura.

- Não quero ir – como uma menininha ela afundou o rosto no peito dele – e também não quero que vá.

Ele apenas suspirou.

- Fique comigo Sasuke-kun, fique comigo para sempre.

**The night has reached its end,  
**A noite chegou ao seu final,  
**We can't pretend,  
**Não podemos fingir,  
** We must run,  
**Temos de correr,  
** We must run,  
**Temos de correr,  
**It's time to run  
**É hora de correr

Quase a odiava quando dizia aquelas palavras, quando o suplicava daquela forma, não podiam ficar juntos, jamais a condenaria aquela vida de proscrito, também não podia voltar para a vila, Naruto era hokage, mas nunca poderia livrá-lo da prisão perpétua ou da pena de morte, Sasuke jamais pertenceria a Konoha novamente, e ele não o desejava também.

Nada respondeu, apenas beijou o alto da cabeça rosada dela ternamente, pelo soluço que veio achou que ela choraria mais, mas ela limpou as lágrimas e o olhou com aquela adoração assustadora nos olhos brilhantes.

- Quando nos veremos de novo?

Ele acariciou o rosto dela.

- Daqui a três meses.

- Tão longe? – as sobrancelhas rosadas se uniram em protesto.

- Vou ter que viajar por um tempo, a perseguição a ninjas fugitivos até me fazendo mudar de "endereço" com muita freqüência, meu time já está ficando irritado.

- Você que dizer que _ela_ está ficando irritada não é mesmo? – ela era irritantemente irresistível quando agia daquele modo infantil.

Sasuke afundou o rosto do pescoço dela, inspirando o perfume de sua pele.

- Sou um ninja fugitivo Sakura, logo eu "fujo".

- Não teve graça!

- Sei que não. – ele levantou a cabeça para olhá-la e logo depois para beijá-la, demorou bastante tempo fazendo isso. – Tenho que ir.

Ele se levantou e vestiu-se sendo observado por ela, quando estava dando o nó na corda roxa sentiu o corpo quente dela se pressionado contras suas costas, ela havia o abraçado passando os braços quentes por debaixo dos dele encostando a cabeça em suas costas fortes.

- Sakura...

- Shiiii, não vou mais pedi-lo para ficar, quando sei que não vai, nem vou perturbá-lo com meus ciúmes bobos, só quero ficar com você mais um pouquinho...

Ele a puxou pelo braço trazendo-a para frente observou-a nua, provocando-o. Ele respirou fundo e beijou-a novamente, a mão direita escorregou pelo braço dela, pela cintura, alcançando a coxa levantando-a e colocando-a em volta de sua cintura, eles se separaram arfantes.

- Eu tenho _realmente _que ir.

Ela riu.

**Take us away from here,  
**Leve-nos daqui,  
**Protect us from the harm  
**Proteja-nos do mal  
**Resistance!  
**Resistência!

*******

- Sasuke-kun! - "Ninguém merece" pensou aborrecido, nem ao menos se virando para olhá-la. – Você está bem? Sumiu por uma semana! – Karin corria atrás dele cheia de perguntas.

- Estou cansado Karin, vou dormir, não me incomode.

- C-claro Sasuke-kun...

- Cansado? – uma voz divertida disse perto do ouvido de Karin – Ele tá acabadaço! Esse aí teve noites muuuuuuito boas! Você viu aquela mancha roxa no pescoço dele?! Que vampira cara!

- Que mancha? Você ficou maluco? Não tinha mancha nenhuma no Sasuke-kun! Você está ficando maluco! Vendo coisas! Isso sim!

Suigetsu riu desdenhosamente.

- Como dizem _Karin-chan_: A pior quatro olhos é aquela que não quer ver. – e saiu na direção de Juugo ignorando os xingamentos e desviando de algumas kunais dela.

**

* * *

**

**N/A: Ai ai... Isso que dá ler Anne Rice ao mesmo temo que escutar MUSE (alguém precisa de um rim? Preciso vender um para ir nos shows do The Resistance *.*), eu escrevia um parágrafo e lia uma parte de "O Vampiro Lestat" (Meldeus! Louis você era mesmo o semi!) saiu isso, quase fiquei com nojo do barraco onde Sasuke e Sakura se encontravam ecaaa!!**

**Qual é Sasuke! Nem de pagar um lugar mais limpinho pra ficar com a moça!**

**Ignorem ¬¬**

**Não sei se gostei dessa fic, era pra ser um drama e eu fic um final nonsense *bate a cabeça na parede***

**Ignorem ¬¬ [2]**

**Mas como eu dizia, a música dessa fic é linda demais recomendo a todos que a ouçam.**

**E espero que vocês me mandem reviews afinal eu estou aqui me sacrificando para escrever isso, eu tentei rebater no vôlei uma bola lançada pelo vampiro da minha escola (foi o semi Fer-chan nosso querido uke ficou com medinho da bola) e tive uma luxação no dedo indicador direito e estou aqui digitando ignorando o fato de ele estar parecendo uma salsicha anêmica ¬¬**

**É eu sofro -.-**

**Kisu no Kokoro**

**P.S.: Mas q refrão fdp! Vou reclamar com o sindicato de autoras de songfic!**


End file.
